


Not Even Diamonds

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will it be okay with just this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Arashi's song, Silver Ring.

Ohno sat with a restless heart on a street-side bench. He rubbed his hands and puffed his misty breath. It was snowing right then. It was cold.  
  
The street was decorated merrily with flickering lamps and colorful ornaments, shops were competing to sell their Christmas deals, everybody was animatedly happy with the holiday spirit lingering in the air.  
But Ohno was still on his seat, waiting for his loved one with a storm raging in his heart.  
  
 _Will it be okay with just this?_  
Ohno took out a simple box from his jacket. He opened it, gazing to the simple silver ring he bought with his savings.  
  
The ring was dull, it was not shining. There’s no ornament at all on top of it.  
But the ring was the best that Ohno could afford at that time. He was just an amateur artist, selling his paintings to make it through each and every day.  
  
He knew he could buy a better one if he waited a little bit longer until his savings were enough, but he couldn’t postpone it anymore. He had to propose his boyfriend soon.  
For Masaki had stayed with him in all of his hardships and no one knew if he intended to stay any longer.  
  
Ohno closed the box as he felt his hands were trembling. He was anxious.  
He didn’t know what to say, words were never on his side. He didn’t know what to do, how to start it and how to end it.  
  
 _Will he say yes?_  
Ohno felt doubt forming in his chest, suffocating him in the most painful way.  
No, he didn’t doubt about what he’s about to do - since he’s really determined on doing it - he doubted about Masaki’s reaction towards it.  
  
Ohno lifted his head and he was stunned. He saw his lover running through the crowd with a wide smile adorning his flawless face.  
The surroundings around him was a perfect fit to one Aiba Masaki; merry, bright, dazzling,  _beautiful_.  
  
Ohno felt his heart deflated. The silver ring was just an unattractive rounded object compared to the beauty of one Aiba Masaki. It was just a dim boring thing compared to Masaki’s shine.  
 _Maybe I should wait till I could afford the diamond.._  
Ohno’s mind was still in panic mode when Masaki reached him and beamed to him.  
  
“I’m sorry, am I late?” Masaki asked, slightly panting.  
  
Ohno didn’t have enough functional brain to think about anything.  
  
Masaki tilted his head, “Hm? What’s wrong?”  
  
“I love you,” Ohno whispered it because it’s the only thing that remained in his head.  
  
“Hah?” Masaki didn’t catch it.  
  
Ohno stood up, he looked at his shoes when he stuttered, “I- I love you, Masaki. I know that- that being with me is pain in the ass. I’m no good, I’m a burden, but I l-love you.”  
His fingers fumbled as he opened the box and offered the ring to Masaki, “I’m sorry I can’t afford diamonds or even gold, it’s just a silver ring but I mean it. I want to be the one who hold you tight through the nights. I want to be the one who laugh with you, spend the rest of my life with you. I want to protect you and grow old with you. So please, will you be mine?”  
Ohno didn’t know where those words came from and he didn’t dare to look at Masaki. He just stretched his arms towards Masaki, hoping that Masaki would eventually say yes.  
  
“Look at me, Ohno san,” Masaki said.  
  
Ohno hesitated, feeling that rejection was coming near. He lifted his head slowly.  
  
Masaki was crying, his eyes were glistening.  
But a wide giggly smile was there.  
  
Masaki stepped closer and hugged Ohno tight, “I don’t care about diamonds, I don’t care about gold. All I care is you and your love. This silver ring is more than enough.”  
He released the hug and wiped his tears, “And yes, Ohno san, I will. I will.”  
  
“You will?” Ohno asked once again, confirming it.  
  
Masaki snorted a laughter, “I will.”  
  
Ohno slid the ring to Masaki’s slender finger and Masaki kissed him softly.  
  
With a giggle, Masaki stretched his newly ringed hand to Ohno, “Let’s go?”  
  
For a split second Ohno observed the man.  _His_  man.  
Masaki’s eyes were twinkling, pearly tears of happiness were shining,his smile was  _stunning_.  
  
Ohno nodded and reached for Masaki’s hand.  
  
 _No. Not even diamonds could compete with his shine._


End file.
